


One Lannister Is As Good As Another

by Magnetism_bind



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-04
Updated: 2012-06-04
Packaged: 2017-11-06 18:58:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/422097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnetism_bind/pseuds/Magnetism_bind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robert doesn't particularly care which Lannister twin sucks his cock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Lannister Is As Good As Another

**Author's Note:**

> For a prompt on the You Win Or You Die kink meme on LJ.

Robert's already two jugs of wine drunk when he spots the blond head passing the open door. 

“You, in here!” He bellows. His cock is half hard in his breeches, and a nice suck will make the afternoon much pleasanter in his mind. He can already imagine her mouth...

He lowers his cup of wine as Jaime steps into the room.

“Oh. It's you.” 

“Were you looking for the queen, your grace?” Jaime's always civil, but it's a bared-teeth civility hidden behind a smile and Robert never misses an opportunity to remind him of his place.

“No.” He says, an idea forming. “You'll do just as well. Shut the door and come here.”

Jaime does so and strides halfway across the room, stopping a few paces away from his king. 

“On your knees.” Robert pours himself more wine.

“I've already been knighted, your grace.” Jaime tells him dryly.

“Not like this.” Robert barks a laugh, wine dribbling down his chin. “Go on.”

Slowly, Jaime kneels. He's a lion true enough in that gilded armor of his. Robert fair hates that armor. He'd like to see it dirtied, see Jaime on his back in the tourneys, but it never happens. The Kingslayer always wins.

He drinks deeply of his cup.

Jaime waits, watching him. 

“You ever sucked a man, Kingslayer?” Robert asks, wiping the back of his hand across his mouth. 

Jaime's lips thin. “No, your grace.”

“Lucky you then. You get a king's cock your very first time.” He undoes his breeches slowly, watching the Kingslayer's eyes. “Or would you rather I fetch your sister in, and have her do this in front of you, eh?” He grins. “Would you like that, watching her take me in her mouth?” He gives himself a squeeze, drawing his cock out.

There's a look in Jaime's eye that warns Robert he should tread carefully here, because the Lannister twins have always been close, and he knows this, but he doesn't care. He wants that mouth. 

Jaime draws closer, lowering his head between Robert's thighs. The king reaches for more wine. The first hesitant touch of the Kingslayer's lips is a worthy thing. Robert settles back in his seat complacently, forcing Jaime to lean further in. 

The king drinks and reaches out a hand to pull on the golden locks. Hair so golden, it could be Cersei's. It could be, but it doesn't matter. A mouth is a mouth, and one Lannister is as good as another.

Then he has a better idea, bellowing for a page. Jaime pauses, but Robert's hand is heavy on his head, keeping his mouth where it is. Let the page boy see the Kingslayer on his knees. It'll do him good.

“Your majesty?” 

“Fetch the queen here.” Robert grunts. The page boy bows and scurries out. 

Jaime pulls off. “What,”

“I want her to see this.” Robert belches. 

Jaime tries to squirm out of reach, but Robert keeps a firm grip on his hair, trapping him between his knees. “Stay where you are.” He likes having the Kingslayer on his knees. 

Jaime's trying to look somewhere other than the king's eyes or his cock. He settles on the bulge of belly. 

When the queen enters the room she stops in the doorway.

“Come in and close the door.” Robert orders. 

“What are you doing?” Cersei's voice is deadly soft. 

“I fancied a suck, and I thought...why not.” Robert's palm rests on Jaime's head. “Come on, Kingslayer.” He pushes Jaime's head back down. 

Cersei watches in silence as her twin serves his king on her knees. Robert watches her, but his queen remains silent as his hand tightens in Jaime's hair.

“He's got a good mouth on him.” Robert grunts. “Almost as good as yours. Pour me more wine.”

Cersei does, the gesture careful and precise. She hands him the cup and steps back.

“Yes, it's almost as good as a woman's.” Robert says. His balls are tightening, and the only decision he has left is.... He makes it and pulls Jaime's head back just enough so that he spills across the Kingslayer's cheeks and mouth. _Yes, that looks better._ He grabs the Kingslayer's jaw, forcing it upwards, smearing his seed across the man's jaw. 

“That'll do for now.” Robert releases him. “You can go.” 

Jaime gets to his feet slowly. He bows stiffly to Robert and to the queen and then he leaves. Cersei's eyes follow him.

“I must remember that in future.” Robert traces his thumb around the curve of his wine cup, before licking at it. “One Lannister is good as another on their knees.”

“May I go, your grace?” Cersei murmurs, a small, tight smile on her lips. 

“Yes, go on with you.” Robert drains his cup and reaches again for the jug. 

* * *

Jaime's stripped down to his shirt and breeches when she finds him in her chambers. He's scrubbing at his face until it's flushed and clean. 

Ceresi pours him a cup of wine and holds it out to him. Jaime swills a mouthful around on his tongue and spits back out.

He doesn't look at her. 

She doesn't have to say anything as her fingers thread through his hair, softer than Robert's touch. There's no need for words. They are the same, as always. Her mouth is hot on his as she takes away the memory of what was before.


End file.
